wizards_waifusfandomcom-20200214-history
Efimia "Eupheme" Cirillo
"So this is how one becomes a dirty cop..." -''Eupheme reminiscing on recent events '''Efimia' "Eupheme" Cirillo '''is one of the player characters in Wizards & Waifus' unnamed Call of C'thulhu game set in the Summer of '69 (nice). Appearance Eupheme is a tall, scrawny woman. She has long dark hair typically left loose. Her typical wardrobe consists of cheap, but well maintained, suits mainly in blues and silvers. She normally wears a stony expression until opening up to partners and friends. Appearance in the Dreamlands Having not been to the Dreamlands yet, Eupheme's Dreamlands appearance is '''unknown. Personality Eupheme is a generally serious person who tries to focus on the task at hand. Her young life in a small fishing village has lead to a small ‘call to adventure’ however leading her into trouble such as following Victor’s plans. Despite her air of professionalism at first, she is no stranger to the fear of the unknown, but her training has kept her safe and sane thus far. Outside of her various investigatory pursuits, she feels rather out of place in Scotland and is having difficulty dealing with romantic relationships and feelings. Eupheme has a habit of writing down relevant notes in her notebook which she keeps on her at all times. Background Raised in a small fishing village on a Greek coast, Eupheme was a very bored child, constantly searching out curiosities and adventures. Oftentimes this lead her to her father Alec who was a local detective for the police force who quickly became a hero to her. Alec saw promise in his daughter and got to teaching her about his job which she picked up with great joy. Growing up she took a job in her local police department, growing bored of her small town she found the Miskatonic University as an option to find her mystery. In-Game Adventures Skeleton's Ready to Hatch On June 2, 1969 the day before classes Eupheme was invited out to a campfire by fellow students after not meeting anyone during the day. Following the students into a nearby forest, many started to notice the strange uncertain colors of the local plant life. At the campfire Harvey began reading from a strange book, to which Eupheme and Masego witnessed skeletons bursting from the bodies of their classmates and eventually themselves. Waking up in the dorms, Harvey and the others were oblivious to the horrors, convinced it was a bad trip from LSD. However, the shared experience and the presence of a multicolored leaf taken from the forest convinced Eupheme and Masego otherwise. After being shown the moon with a large broadsword carved into the surface Eupheme began her formal investigation. Speaking to the rest of the party, Ulrich and Joyce in particular as they weren't present for the skeletons. Having learned about Ulrich's past she attempted to convince Ulrich of the forgotten past, but was promptly held at gunpoint by the paranoid German. Oh Shit, It's Real! Eupheme, Ulrich, Masego, and Joyce gathered in the coming days due to their own experiences. An investigation into the forest was planned and the four set out to find the book Harvey had read from. They discovered the signs of a city deeper in, but focused on the book. Noting the strange veil webbing holding the book Ulrich carefully read through as the others protected him. Blindly leaving the rapidly changing forest she was whispered a message by a humanoid form under the veil "Come to the sea" Preparations and Tribulations I: Due to some convenient history classes the sub-party had a point to start from learning about various seals. Ulrich's research in the library combined with the Book told them of the seven seals to be created to defend against the unknown extra-planar beings. Hence materials were to be gathered. In the difficulty of acquiring silver Eric McDuff was drawn in to assist through a various failed convoluted plans. With him, new information and help (Soon to be known as Father Hugo) were available to the party. The full party at this point were gathered to investigate the ritual cave, led to it by a riddle from Father Hugo. Where Eric successfully summoned a Watcher proving his worth in Hugo's test. Newly protected as a group, Masego, Ulrich, Joyce, and Eupheme travelled to St. Abbs to meet Father Hugo while Eric recovered from the summoning. Father Hugo taught the party about their enemy as well as providing a source of materials and an ally by the name of Dave. After the meeting, the party was attacked by strange red lights in the sky, revealing themselves as tentacled monsters promptly decapitating Hugo. The rest escaped due to Masego's driving skills and so began heading to Edinburgh to meet Dave. Dave provided them with their missing ritual piece and the knowledge of The Zonei. Confirming their plans and abilities to create the seven seals in order to combat the power to come. On the night of the new moon, they were to perform the ritual, leaving few days to gather the necessary components. When hearing of Eric's disappearance she Eupheme returned to the forest on hunch with some of the others. They found Eric heavily wounded, tending to himself in the river recovering from an attack from two Russian men. He explained witnessing Annabelle Stewarts death at a tree with golden applies, tinted similar to the forest. These apples were "keys to the city" which was to be explored at a later time After gathering most of the simple materials Joyce, Masego, and Eupheme were to collect the last two. Blood that has passed through a broken heart and Earwax from a recently deafened ear. Using a scrapped together flashbang created by Ulrich, Joyce volunteered to be deafened in order to protect the others. The plan was successful, but Joyce's recovery was uncertain. The blood was acquired by Eupheme and Masego travelling back into the forest to find Stewart's body. Planning on taking the literal interpretation of a broken heart the pair snuck past the now present police force in order to reach the body. Masego tore open the body and heart, much to the sickening horror of Eupheme, and decided this was the best time to ask her out. Desperate for a distraction, she accepted. I Have a Job for you Pt. I Kazimir intimidated Eupheme into investigating local drug culture and dealers for him. Stating it's for the good of the school, REDACTED. The next open day Eupheme reported back to Kazimir hoping to be let off the hook, but instead solidifying future 'favors'. I Have a Plan Pt. I Having learned of the possible existence of another similar Book in the headmaster's office Victor created a plan involving Masego, Joyce, and Eupheme. With a fake assault on Eupheme her and Victor snuck into the offices while the others ran as a distraction. Here Eupheme met Audrey for the first time. Acquiring the second book and escaping unknown the plan was successful, leaving a confused but internally excited Eupheme. It was during celebratory drinks after this plan, that Masego's feelings towards her began to be known leaving complicated thoughts in her head. The Rituals Pt. I WIP I Have a Job for you Pt. 2 WIP I Have a Plan Pt. 2 WIP Preparations and Tribulations 2: WIP Relationships Masego As the only friend who has been alongside her since the campfire, Eupheme shares a strong bond with Masego. Great amounts of trust and teamwork had blossomed their relationship into the possibility of romance. However, the fear and trauma sustained among the two has left Eupheme unsure of her thoughts on him. The fear of his new magic versus the steady companionship in the face of danger is a constant internal struggle, exacerbated by the actions of Joyce. Ulrich A trustworthy ally, though it did not start so. Being held at gunpoint by talking about a paranoid German's secret was an expected outcome in hindsight. Luckily their shared drive to learn and fight these horrors has brought them closer. She sees Ulrich as a useful partner and respects his willingness to delve into the darker mythos. Joyce Joyce is seen as the only 'normal' one of her friends. Someone who hasn't given into the promise of magic or knowledge and who she can trust. After seeing Joyce act to 'save her life' during Nanna's ritual, Eupheme has begun to question many things about her situation and feelings. Joyce's continued support has become a light in the darkness of recent despair. Victor A very strange and unhealthy relationship. Eupheme strangely enjoys Victor and his plans in a combination of satisfying her inner adventurism, and acting as slight distractions against the horrors beyond. After saving her life, Eupheme has a cautious trust towards Victor realizing that though he creates terrible situations he is willing to do what's necessary. Victor's own magic has made her more wary towards magic as a whole but leaves her with many questions. Despite this, Eupheme will likely follow Victor into more situations should they be deemed important. Eric A working relationship and nothing more so far, the two have barely interacted outside of the creation of the seals. She is impressed by his medical knowledge and is extremely relieved by his practical usage of such. His Watcher unnerves her, but she accepts she has much to learn about Eric himself. Kazamir Having been threatened into working for him, Eupheme does not like Kazamir. She doesn't trust his ties with the mob and wants nothing to do with him outside of necessary rituals. After his kidnapping she has broken their promise of secrecy towards the rest of the party without his knowledge omitting the details of coercion. Quotes ''"Ha ha ha, it's far too late for us, all we can do now is get to the bottom" - ''During a heart to heart with JoyceCategory:Summer of '69 Category:Call of C'thulhu Category:Player Character